fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Queen
The Fairy Queen, or Molea as she once called herself, is a mystical being who watches over all the Fairies. She is not a Fairy herself, but a Unicorn, the mother of Bracken. Tall and graceful, she shines with ethereal beauty. Widely considered the most powerful figure in all of fairydom, she is not of this world and habitation is untouched by darkness. Her beneficent influence is best perceived at the Fairy Shrines. The Shrine at Fablehaven is located on the island in the Naiad's Pond. Through the eyes of her sister fairies she can see all the spheres they inhabit, and on occasion she can speak in their minds. The Fairy Queen is a kind being. She cares for the Fairies. She shows that she cares for Kendra when she says that she does not want Kendra to be the one to sacrifice herself to destroy the Cursed Nail. She wants what is best for Kendra, for her to live a fruitful life, resisting evil, giving more than she takes, and care for the Fairies. She does care for Fablehaven since she has helped many times to prevent its fall and destruction. All in all, the Fairy Queen is a kind, caring creature. According to the Greater Fairy, Risenmay, the Fairy Queen was preceded by another who was an actual Fairy, a True Fairy much like Risenmay herself. Personality The Fairy Queen is a benevolent figure and a dedicated leader of the fairy kingdom, such that she makes the shrines dedicated to her and serve as her direct points of influence so highly protected that all who do not belong are struck down, not out of malice but because she must protect her realm from corruption and danger, and these extensions of her influence potentially make her vulnerable. She is kind and compassionate, as she was touched by the heartfelt pleas of Kendra when she first approached the Queen's shrine for help, and chose to share her power with the girl to spare her death after she'd sampled an elixir that would have killed her (which weakened the Queen for a time), and quickly came to be very fond of Kendra, wishing her to live a long and fruitful lif, to resist evil, and to give more than she takes. However, the Fairy Queen is not a saint; after the fall of her husband, she held the Astrids responsible that she stripped them of their power and true forms and refused to acknowledge them for a long time. It was only the pragmatic council of Kendra that she finally gave them a chance to begin redeeming themselves and eventually chose to restore them fully. She is a loving and protective mother to her children, and was deeply relieved to hear from her son, Bracken, after he'd been missing for a long time and scolding him for disobeying her to begin with. The Fairy Queen will not hesitate to protect her realm, her subjects, and even Earth from those who would threaten it, as she boldly engaged her old enemy, Gorgrog, during the Battle of Zzyzx. History The Fairy Queen has four daughters and a son. One of the daughters is named Mizelle and her son is Bracken. She was worried about Bracken after the apparent death of her husband, the Fairy King, at the hands of Gorgrog, but since Bracken had given up his Third Horn and became a prisoner at Living Mirage he could not return to the Fairy Realm. The Fairy Queen's elite fighters were the Astrids, but when they failed to protect the Fairy King against Gorgrog, she stripped them of their power. The Fairy Queen waited for millennia to find the right person to serve as her herald. In ''Fablehaven'', she chose Kendra, who became Fairykind through being kissed by hundreds of giant Fairies. Fablehaven Kendra and Patton Burgess are the only known mortals that have ever been allowed to step foot on the Fablehaven Shrine's ground without punishment (death) as they both have a connection to Fairies (being Fairykind and Fairystruck). Kendra and Seth were told by their Grandfather, Stan Sorenson, that one past Fablehaven Caretaker went to the island, only to be turned into dandelion seeds when he touched the island. When Kendra's Grandparents, Seth, and Lena were all captured by Muriel, an evil Witch, Kendra saw no alternative other than to visit the Fairy Queen. So, she went to the Shrine and the Fairy Queen told her how to make an elixir that would help her predicament. Kendra ended up having to taste the Elixir to convince the Fairies of Fablehaven to sample it. They were convinced and tasted it. They had to make a choice once Kendra tested it because Kendra would die afterwards if the Fairies had not made her Fairykind because regular mortals would've died an agonizing death by drinking it. In result, Kendra led an army of nearly 100 human-sized Fairies to the Forgotten Chapel to save her family and friends and to stop Muriel from releasing the Demon, Bahumat. When they arrived, Bahumat had already escaped. Muriel had nearly 200 Imps helping her, but the Fairies restored them to their original state of Fairydom. The Fairy army fought Bahumat, Muriel, Muriel's minions, and Ephira. Only Ephira and some minions escaped. Muriel and the Demon were reimprisoned; Stan Sorenson, Ruth Sorenson, Seth, and Lena were all saved, although the Fairies restored Lena to her former state as a Naiad. The Fairies returned to their normal size, but not before making Kendra Fairykind, because otherwise, Kendra would have died. Grip of the Shadow Plague Kendra, with Patton Burgess's help, returned to the Shrine. She returned the silver bowl, and talked with the Fairy Queen, in need of help once again to save Fablehaven from falling. The Fairy Queen made a talisman filled with light to destroy the Cursed Nail, the cause of the Plague. But because of all the energy she needed to create the talisman, the Fairy Queen had to dismantle Fablehaven's Shrine forever. Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary The Fairy Queen offers her help to Kendra again in the Fourth Book when Kendra comes to one of the Fairy Queen's Shrines, this one located in the Dragon Sanctuary Wyrmroost. Due to the few Fairies at Wyrmroost, the Fairy Queen knows little of what goes on there and didn't even know Kendra was there till she approached the Shrine, and she can offer little assisstance. Then Kendra suggests the aid of the Astrids, the former elite guards of the fallen Fairy King. Spurred by an unforgiving grudge, the Fairy Queen flat out tells Kendra to ignore them, but is eventually persuaded by the young girl to have the Astrids help her, though the Fairy Queen cannot restore them to their original forms as that energy resides elsewhere. The Fairy Queen enables Kendra the ability to speak to the Astrids and calms her that her friend Raxtus is loyal and true, and he has yet to unlock his full potential. With motherly kindness, the Fairy Queen bids Kendra farewell and good luck in her mission. Keys to the Demon Prison Bracken, a Unicorn who gave up his Third Horn to create the Font of Immortality revealed that the Fairy Queen is actually his mother. The Fairy Queen helped Kendra a lot and also proved to her that Bracken can be trusted. She later gives back the Astrids true form. She then gave up her Realm for it to be the new Demon Prison and she was able to restore her husband later. In the end, she rebuilt her kingdom together with Bracken and other Fairy Folks and restored all her Shrines which she destroyed. The former Zzyzx is now her new kingdom. Bracken also said that his mother, the Fairy Queen, finally approves of a girl he likes (Kendra) and he said that when everything is restored Kendra will be the first mortal to visit the Fairy Queen's Realm. Source * Fablehaven (Fablehaven #1) * Grip of the Shadow Plague (Fablehaven #3) * Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven #4) * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) Category:Unicorn Category:Creatures